


Set up

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Hidden Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Miscommunication, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Greg really wants to help John get a date.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Set up

“Why is he so wound up?” Greg asked Sherlock after Sherlock had just solved a case. Sherlock looked up, glancing at John and then Lestrade. 

“Who, John?” 

“Of course I mean John. I mean, he seems so frustrated!” Greg shook his head, before explaining. “He was talking about how you made you guys late,” Sherlock scoffed before he was cut off again. “I think he needs to get laid.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows at that.

“I think he’s fine.” 

“When was the last time he went on a date?” The DI asked, Sherlock shrugging. “And don’t tell me you don’t know because I know you keep track of everything he does.”

“Two weeks ago?” Sherlock lied, making Greg narrow his eyes. “I don’t see how this is important.”

“I’m going to help him. Maybe we should go to a pub tonight? Help him find a nice lady?”

“I mean, maybe-” He started, before meeting John’s eyes as he was walking over. “Sure. I don’t care, drinking sounds great! Hey John, Graham wants to set you up on a date. We don’t have anything tonight, right?” John tilted his head.

“Drinking sounds great, but why would I want to go on a date?” 

“Because you haven’t been on one in so long.”

\-----

The pub was loud and almost overwhelming. Greg and Sherlock sat, drinking scotch, while John had a beer. Sherlock was eyeing John, but carrying small talk with Greg. 

“Do you know John’s type? I’ve seen him with literally every type of woman.” Greg asked when John was gone to the loo.

“Girls who he will go on four dates with and then break up because ‘it doesn’t seem right’. And brunettes.” The brunette part was definitely true. 

“Well that second part helps.” Greg laughed, looking at the variety of women. He didn’t know who John was. “What about that girl over there? In red?” 

“She looks… like a woman. John loves women.” Greg narrowed his eyes at Sherlock, before nodding. 

\-----

“How did that date go, Watson?” John was asked as Sherlock stood over a dead body. 

“With Lucy? Didn’t hit it off.” John said flatly, looking at Greg. “You don’t have to set me up with anyone. I can find someone by myself.” 

“I want to help! I know how you get after not being with someone.”

\-----

John’s phone dinged with a text. 

GREG: Are you free Friday?

JOHN: Me and Sherlock were planning on staying in for a night. 

GREG: Lame. New plan, go on a date with my friend.

JOHN: Greg. I don’t need help finding someone.

GREG: Please? She’s really nice. 

GREG: And attractive.

JOHN: Fine. I’ll go.

\-----

“Do you know how John’s date went?” Sherlock grimaced when he was asked.

“He never mentioned it. I had to watch crap telly by myself too. Awful night.”

“Hm. She was quite satisfied.” Greg told him even though Sherlock did not want to know. Sherlock repressed an eye roll.

“Good for her.”

\-----

“Maybe you should set up a dating profile. It is really fun, and you could find one from it.” Greg suggested as they waited for Sherlock to get ready.

“I don’t need a dating profile. I am perfectly capable of finding myself a date!” John snapped, turning to face him.

“Geez sorry. I was just trying to help. I don’t want to see you lonely.”

“I have Sherlock. I’m not lonely.” John insisted. 

“I mean romantically. I don’t think you and Sherlock are shagging on the side, so let me help you!” 

“Whatever. I’ll set up an account.”

\-----

Nothing ever came from that. Greg gave up on trying to set John up. He was so stubborn about it. He never used to have problems keeping someone! Or at least for a few weeks.

\-----

John and Sherlock had invited all of their closest friends. Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft (he wasn’t invited but was Greg’s plus one), Mrs. H, Stamford, and a few others to their New Year’s Eve party. Sherlock’s parents had even come because they were in town. Everything was perfect, soft music, some drinks, and laughter. They were all waiting for the ball to drop, only a few minutes.

They found each other, talking next to the entrance to the kitchen.

“I’m surprised your parents came. That is something I did not expect.” John grinned, taking a drink of scotch. Sherlock shrugged, downing his drink.

“They convinced me to let them come. And Mycroft was not planned, Gregory invited him.” Sherlock scowled, setting down his glass. 

“Speaking of Greg, are him and Mycroft shagging?” Sherlock’s face immedialty scrunched in disgust, shaking his head.

“Shut up shut up, I need a drink after hearing that one.” He muttered, reaching for and taking a sip of John’s scotch.

“Oi! Get your own!” Sherlock laughed, handing his drink back. The entire room turned to the telly as the countdown started. 

The whole crew started counting, the few couples finding each other as the countdown went further and further down. 

Three

Two 

One

The room did the typical cheering and kissing and hugging. Sherlock and John were no different. They kissed, John still holding his scotch as Sherlock wrapped an arm around John’s waist. They stayed like that for a second, mumbling I love yous to each other.

Oh. Oh. 

“Wait a bloody second! You guys are together?” Greg interrupted, breaking their moment. Sherlock pulled away, meeting his gaze.

“You are incredibly slow, Lestrade. We are married.” 

“But I- oh my god I set you up on so many dates!”


End file.
